


Мечты сбываются, Пит...

by Naturka



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Romance, Teen Years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	Мечты сбываются, Пит...

***  
  
\- Нейт, посмотри, я лечу!  
Четырехлетний Питер стоит, балансируя, на спинке отцовского кресла, и Нейтан мчится к нему, боясь, что тот упадет. И не успевает. Толстый ворс ковра смягчает удар, но слезы льются будто сами по себе. Не от боли, нет, от того, что не вышло. А ведь он так хотел. И только горячее плечо, в которое Питер утыкается лицом, и крепкие, баюкающие объятия старшего брата не дают раскукситься еще больше.  
\- Вот увидишь, Нейт, - он уже не плачет, только соленая влага прочерчивает две пухлые мальчишеские щеки, - когда-нибудь я обязательно буду летать!  
И Нейтан верит, потому что кому-кому, а его младшему братишке упорства не занимать. И от этой веры даже немного страшно. Наверное, потому, что сам Нейтан понимает: люди не летают.  
  
***  
  
\- Мам, а скоро Нейт приедет? – Питер то и дело подбегает к окну, выглядывая наружу в надежде увидеть, как на подъездной дорожке появляется такси.  
\- Скоро, дорогой, - Анджела сидит в кресле и с увлечением листает какой-то глянцевый журнал. Гостиная богато украшена рождественскими гирляндами, а в углу, возле камина, высится высокая пушистая ель.   
Послезавтра Рождество. Нейтан обещал приехать. В последнем письме он написал, что их полк распускают на рождественские каникулы, и Питер зачитал эти строчки почти до дыр. Стыдно признаться, но он потихоньку стащил у отца это письмо, и сейчас оно лежало у него в комнате, под подушкой.   
Тишину гостиной разрывает звонок телефона. Горничная Мэри берет трубку, и через несколько секунд передает ее матери.  
\- Алло! – говорит та в трубку, и Питер, соскочив со стула, несется к ней.  
\- Мам, это Нейт, да? – вьется он вокруг Анджелы.  
\- Да, милый, подожди секунду, - отвечает она младшему сыну, и внимательно вслушивается в то, что говорит старший на том конце телефонного провода.   
\- Хорошо дорогой, я передам отцу, - говорит она спустя некоторое время, и добавляет: - Целую тебя, - после чего кладет трубку.  
\- Нейт, ура, Нейт! – кричит Питер, заставляя мать чуть поморщится, после чего она наклоняется и проводит рукой по его вечно растрепанным волосам.  
\- Да, милый, это был Нейт. Ты только не расстраивайся, - говорит она, прижимая сына к себе, - он сказал, что не успеет к Рождеству.  
\- Как? Но, почему? Он ведь обещал? Он соврал? – Питер отстраняется, и в глазах его блестят слезы. Он видит, как мать с жалостью смотрит на него, и ему это не нравится точно так же, как и то, что брата не будет на Рождество. И он выбегает из гостиной, громко топая ногами по ступеням, влетает в свою комнату и бросается на кровать.   
«Как же так? Ведь он обещал!» - бесконечно крутится у него в голове, и Питер не может остановиться. Слезы бегут и бегут, увлажняя подушку. И он не слышит, как в комнату тихо входит отец, и только чувствует, как просела кровать под его весом, а потом горячая ладонь начинает гладить его по волосам.  
\- Не плачь, - голос отца тих, но тверд, - большие мальчики не плачут.   
\- Но ведь он обещал, - Питер тихо всхлипывает и поворачивает заплаканное лицо к отцу. – Обещал!  
\- Нейтана задержали по службе, но он обязательно приедет, я тебе обещаю, - говорит отец твердо, и ему очень хочется верить. И Питер верит. Всхлипнув последний раз, он вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони и садится на кровати рядом с отцом.  
\- Я когда-нибудь тоже стану летчиком, как Нейт, - говорит он, - и буду летать высоко-высоко.  
\- Конечно, сын, - отец встает, подхватывая его на руки, - а сейчас пошли к маме, она волнуется.  
\- Пошли, - отвечает Питер, всем телом прижимаясь к отцу.   
  
Рождественское утро начинается с топота по ступеням. Питер, неумытый, в пижаме, с растрепанными волосами несется в гостиную, к елке. Там уже возвышается гора подарков. Вон тот, в разноцветной подарочной упаковке с самолетиками в облачном небе, он готовил сам. Это подарок для Нейтана. Еще вчера вечером он положил его под елку и запретил всем домашним даже прикасаться к нему.  
Он не успевает еще распаковать все коробки, на которых красуется его имя, как слышит скрип снега под колесами подъезжающей к входу машины. Бросив не до конца распакованный подарок, Питер мчит к дверям. Он уже знает, что это может быть только один человек. И он как всегда прав.  
\- Нейт! – старший брат не успевает войти в дом, как Питер уже виснет на нем, обхватив руками за шею, а ноги обвив вокруг его талии.  
\- Ну, привет, летчик! – отвечает брат, широкой горячей ладонью ероша его волосы.   
\- Привет! Я тебя так ждал, - Питер соскакивает с брата и, схватив его за руку, тянет через весь холл в сторону гостиной. – Идем, я там тебе подарок приготовил.   
\- Привет, мам, привет, пап, - Нейтан только пожимает плечами, здороваясь с родителями, и идет за Питером.   
\- Посмотри, это тебе, - Пит ныряет под елку, доставая подарок, и сует его в руки Нейтану.  
\- О, ты сам его сделал? – на лице Нейтана неподдельное восхищение, а в руках – бумажная модель Аэрокобры ХР-29. Не самая простая для сборки модель, тем более, для восьмилетнего мальчишки.   
\- Да, - в голосе Питера – гордость. – Хочу, чтобы ты взял его с собой!  
\- Обязательно, - Нейтан подхватывает брата на руки. – Какой ты стал большой. Так, пожалуй, скоро я не смогу таскать тебя на руках, - смеется он, кружа Питера по гостиной.   
\- Ладно, мальчики, Питер, отпусти брата уже, ему нужно раздеться и привести себя в порядок с дороги, - голос матери строг, но в глазах ее залегли смеющиеся морщинки.  
\- Хорошо, - Питер опускает руку Нейтана, - а можно, я пойду с ним?  
\- Нет, Питер, ты поможешь Мэри накрыть на стол, хорошо? – мама улыбается, обнимая Нейтана и целуя его в лоб.  
\- Да, мама, - отвечает Питер и, дождавшись, пока Нейтан обнимет отца, и поднимется в свою комнату, мчит в столовую. Нейт, наконец, приехал, и он будет сидеть рядом с ним, и слушать его истории из армейской жизни. И про самолеты тоже. Пит давно вырос и знает, что люди не летают. Без самолетов.  
  
\- Отец? – Нейтан внимательно смотрит на Артура, и тот выразительно смотрит на Анджелу.   
\- Мам? – Анджела, помедлив, кивает.  
\- Только будьте осторожны! – говорит она. А Питер смотрит на эту сцену, и ему очень интересно, о чем могут вот так переглядываться его самые дорогие люди на свете.  
\- Питер, - Нейтан сидится перед ним, сидящим на диване в гостиной, на корточки и кладет руку ему на колено, - иди, собирайся, поедем за твоим подарком.  
\- За подарком? – Питер рад. Это было бы неправдой, если бы он сказал, что не рад. Конечно, приезд Нейтана, которого он не видел полгода, был сам по себе подарком, но еще один подарок от брата – это здорово! – Что надеть? – уже с лестницы кричит он.  
\- Что-нибудь потеплее, - слышится голос матери, и он уже не слышит, как родители переговариваются с Нейтаном.  
Одетый в теплый дутый комбинезон, зимние ботинки, пушистые шапку и шарф, Питер похож на колобок, и Нейтан смеется, стаскивая с брата капюшон и пристегивая его ремнем безопасности к сиденью рядом с водительским.  
\- Знаешь, куда мы едем? – заговорщически произносит он, когда машина выезжает за пределы поместья Петрелли.  
\- Нет, - Питер улыбается во весь рот. Ему все равно куда, главное – с братом.  
\- На военный аэродром! – Нейтан улыбается, видя, как Пит начинает в нетерпении ерзать.  
\- Правда? Правда-правда? – спрашивает он.  
\- Правда.  
\- Там настоящие самолеты?   
\- Настоящие, самые настоящие на свете! – Нейтан уже не просто улыбается, он смеется.  
А у Питера еще множество вопросов. И их хватает как раз на весь их путь до военной базы. Внутрь их пропускают без проблем: не зря Нейтан задержался на два дня, оформляя пропуск для младшего брата. И вот уже его автомобиль мчит к взлетной полосе, на которой стоит, сверкая боками под ярким зимним солнцем военный транспортник. Питер такие видел только в журналах.  
\- Так, Пит, - Нейтан уже серьезен, и Питер внимательно смотрит на него, понимая, что время смеха и шуток закончилось, - сейчас мы с тобой полетим на этом самолете. Только обещай, что будешь слушаться меня беспрекословно.  
\- Обещаю! – глаза Питера светятся счастьем. Прожив восемь лет на этом свете, он еще ни разу не летал. А ведь это было самое большое его желание.   
  
\- Я лечу, Нейтан, лечу! – шепчет он, сидя в кресле штурмана и выглядывая в боковой иллюминатор. А так хочется, не сдерживаясь, закричать во весь голос.  
  
***  
  
Сны. Яркие, будто все происходит в реальности. И он летит. Выходит в окно квартиры или делает шаг с крыши одной из Нью-Йоркских высоток, и его подхватывает потоком ветра, и несет высоко, к облакам. Под ним проплывают дома и дороги, пробки из машин и люди, отсюда, с высоты похожие на муравьев, а там, выше, только солнце и чистая небесная лазурь.  
Когда-то давно Питер мечтал стать летчиком. Хотел быть таким же, как его брат. Но это время прошло. Нейтан сейчас стал не таким, каким был в его детских воспоминаниях. После смерти отца он отстранился. Все его мысли теперь занимала карьера и предстоящие выборы. А он, Питер, оказался где-то за боротом его жизни. И, даже несмотря на это, Нейт был единственным человеком, которому Пит мог рассказать о своих чувствах, снах, о том, что с ним происходит.  
И как ему хотелось на фразу:  
\- Кажется, я могу летать! – услышать:  
\- Да, Питер, конечно, ты можешь летать, - и как в детстве, почувствовать горячую твердую ладонь брата на своей щеке.   
Но Нейтан отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи. И это обидно. Настолько, что хочется доказать. Только как? И Нейт сам предлагает решение:  
\- Если тебе кажется, что ты умеешь летать, - произносит он, походя, - почему бы тебе не спрыгнуть с Бруклинского моста? Посмотрим, что произойдет?  
И в голове тут же складывается план. Нет, Бруклинский мост – это не вариант. Надо найти что-то пониже.  
\- Я просидел здесь всю ночь, - кричит он Нейтану с крыши жилого дома. Этаж восьмой, может выше – он не заметил, когда понимался сюда. Главное – высота подходящая. – Думал обо все. Размышлял о своей судьбе, - Нейтан с высоты кажется очень маленьким, и они сейчас словно поменялись местами: это Питер – старший брат, а Нейтан – маленький, ничего не понимающий малыш, которому надо все объяснять на пальцах.   
\- Что ты делаешь, Пит? – голос Нейтана приглушен высотой, но Питеру не обязательно слышать его, он и так знает всё, что может сказать ему брат.  
\- Теперь и мой черед стать кем-то, Нейтан! – кричит он, стоя на парапете крыши и чувствуя, как ветер треплет волосы на голове.  
\- Брось, Питер, не глупи! – последние слова Нейтана перед тем, как Питер раскидывает руки в сторону и делает шаг вперед. Неважно, что будет потом: главное то, что происходит сейчас.   
Он падает. Маленькая фигурка Нейтана увеличивается на глазах, сердце стучит как бешеное, реагируя на выплеск адреналина в кровь, а в голове проносится одно единственное воспоминание: он, трехлетний, сидит на ковре у кресла отца, прижимаясь к брату и, тихо всхлипывая, клянется, что когда-нибудь он обязательно научится летать.  
Но в это раз он не успевает упасть. Сильные руки брата перехватывают его на полпути к земле, а голос, выкрикивающий его имя, отрезвляет, заставляя осмотреться вокруг. Они летят. Его брат, Нейтан, держит его за руки, не давая упасть. И единственное, что срывается у Питера, это:  
\- Та летаешь, Нейтан! Ты летаешь! Как у тебя?…  
\- Не знаю, - Нейт подтягивает Пита, прижимая его к себе, как тогда, в детстве, и вдруг… Питер срывается, и только раздается в тихом переулке протяжное:  
\- Нет!  
  
***  
  
Тишина, прерываемая только писком медицинских приборов. Питер привык к такой, работая медбратом. Он открывает глаза. Все произошедшее кажется очередным сном. И Нейтан, такой спокойный, ничем не выдающий того, что случилось. Но ведь это было. Было!  
\- Ты летал, Нейтан!  
И тихий шепот, не слышимый никому, когда брат наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его перед уходом:  
\- Мы летали!


End file.
